


The Storm

by Aloneindarknes7



Series: Start on the Right Path [4]
Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Planet, Alien Sex, And then to enemies again, Angst, Anxiety, Bad Decisions, Battle, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Closeted Character, Crying, Cunnilingus, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Emotionally Repressed, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Feelings, Insecurity, Kinda, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Making Out, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Partying, Peer Pressure, Post-Coital Cuddling, Revenge, Riding, Size Difference, Tentacles, Threats, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloneindarknes7/pseuds/Aloneindarknes7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hater and Wander face their first challenge as a couple. Things do not end well. (Can be read as a stand alone, established relationship fic if desired.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> A huge THANK YOU to my lovely friend [Spacecrunched](http://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecrunched/pseuds/spacecrunched) for reading through this chapter and pointing out a few grammatical mistakes for me. Any remaining mistakes are mine. If you haven't read her story [The First Kiss](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7251562/chapters/16464583) I can't recommend it enough! It's a fantastic Skeleton Dance story that'll make you giggle and melt all at the same time.
> 
> I'd also like to thank the amazing asks I've been getting on my Tumblr about this fic. It's very encouraging! This [one in particular](http://aloneindarknes7.tumblr.com/post/147824283602/so-about-your-fanfic-series-start-on-the-right) was very fun to write about how some episodes would have changed slightly in this AU and kinda lets you get a better feel for the timeline in this story.
> 
> One last thing, it's already been one month since the season two finale. I hope it doesn't remain the series finale and if you're reading this I really hope you've [signed the petition](https://www.change.org/p/walt-disney-encourage-disney-to-make-wander-over-yonder-season-3) or [sent a letter](http://savewoy.tumblr.com/help) to try and help get this show another season.

“Why are we even bothering to control this planet? Look at it, Peepers, it’s pathetic. It’s depressing me just thinking about ruling over it,” Hater grumbled and pointed at the screen. “I mean, just look at the Idkians. They can barely walk five steps without getting scared of their own shadows!” 

The screen displayed a pair of Idkians walking on the gray planet. Everything was gray except for their blue, furry skins. A tree branch snapped off and landed in front of them, making the two immediately stop and huddle down into horrified balls. Their eyestalks retracted almost into their head like bodies and a low keening noise could be heard from the trembling fluff. 

“They don’t even have an army to try and defend themselves. They’re worse than the Bingleborfs.” Hater crossed his arms over his chest with exasperation. 

“An easy victory is an easy victory, Lord Hater.” Peepers shrugged. “And it’ll move you up on the villain board to the second spot.” 

“Yeah, but what will I even get out of this planet if it belongs to me?” Hater asked. “Do they even have any good resources? Do they even have a king or queen I can gloat over?”

“They have no monarchy or any other source of governmental control, which does make conquering a little easier since we can just put you in control.” Peepers flipped through a few pages on his clipboard. “They do have a high source of chromium, which in itself is useless to us, but we can combine it with the resources we gained from recently conquered Korin. We’ll set up some industries on Idkian, since they have the room for it, ship the resources over from Korin, and set the Idkians to work creating some stainless steel weapons and items for our army.” 

Hater stared at Peepers before blinking slowly. “I stopped listening to you halfway through your explanation, but sure, that sounds like it could work. Let’s just go down there and conquer them then. Wander said he was in the area so I want to get this over with so I can find him for a date tonight.”

Peepers sighed. “Yes, sir. Shall we lead the attack now?” 

“Yeah, alright, why not,” Hater grumbled and stood from his chair, stretching his arms high above his head.

The attack was simple, even for their usual attacks. The Watchdogs didn’t even have to fire anything. They just marched onto the planet, stuck their flag down, and Hater claimed himself as leader. 

“So, yeah, all your pathetic little lives belong to me now. You’re no longer going to be so afraid of everything and sad all the time because that’ll make me look bad. Grow a spine or backbone or something to make yourselves tougher already,” Hater demanded, pointing an accusing finger out across the sea of curled up, whining furballs. “You’re going to start working and actually have a purpose in your dumb lives. I’m not going to claim this planet for nothing. From now on, you all work for me and you will begin to create the most amazing weapons this galaxy has ever seen! And maybe some kitchenware too,” Hater mumbled. He was thinking about how some stainless steel appliances and knives might be a nice surprise for Wander the next time he wanted to bake something.

Peepers took over, clearing his throat to gain attention. “That’s right! From now on, you are part of the mighty Hater Empire, so start acting like it! Stop quivering in fright because your planet now belongs to Lord Hater and no one and nothing will take it away from him.”

“Yes!” A familiar voice cried out. “This is perfect!” A pair of orange furry hands began clapping in the air above the crowd of blue fur. 

“Wander, what are you doing here?” Hater narrowed his eyes as Wander began to make his way through the crowd. He grinned happily at seeing Hater and hugged him quickly before turning around to address the Idkians.

“This is exactly what I was telling you all before!” Wander cheerfully explained with outstretched arms. “See, you can have a purpose in life and you don’t need to be so worried about your world being destroyed by some big bad villain. Lord Hater, the best boyfriend in the galaxy,” Wander batted his eyes at Hater appreciatively, “is going to ensure your planet is safe now because it’ll be under his protection. You’ll all even have the chance to invent and create new things! Isn’t that great, all these new jobs to help your planet! Then I’m sure you’ll be able to trade with other planets too and you can make friends that way. Oh, Hatey, you really are the greatest!” Wander couldn’t help but hug Hater again.

“Yeah, I know.” Hater patted Wander’s back. “So, does this mean you’re free to hang out tonight? I was kinda thinking of date night on my ship.” 

“That sounds great!” Wander agreed.

Peepers looked hesitantly at Sylvia as she approached. “Does this mean you’re not going to fight us to try and free this planet?”

“Honestly, I think you guys actually inspired these little guys in some way.” Sylvia pointed out as the first Idkian began to pop its eyestalk back out. A few others had stopped trembling and had begun to move slightly. “They really didn’t do much except walk around their planet and get scared of anything that moved. Having a few of your Watchdogs around them might force them out of their furry shells a little. I don’t know how good they’ll be at doing whatever it is you want them to do, but it beats them being scared for the rest of their lives.”

“Great!” Peepers jumped for joy. “That means this planet makes us the number two on the villain board! Sir, I think this is cause for a celebration!” 

“I’d say!” Wander agreed as he approached one of the Idkians that had fully come out of its furry curled up state. “Hello, friend, folks call me Wander!” He reached for one of the eyestalks and shook it gently. “That’s my friend Sylvia over there, that’s Mister Peepers next to her, and this studly skull muffin here is Lord Hater. We think you guys are going to do such an awesome job!” 

“You all really think that?” The Idkian asked in a small, quiet voice.

“Listen, Lord Hater is known and feared across the galaxy. This guy only conquers the best planets to claim as part of his empire.” Sylvia added, standing behind Wander. 

“Exactly,” Hater agreed, nodding his head. He had no idea that he was encouraging the Idkians; he only thought they were all talking about how amazing he was. He was thrilled to hear the Zbornak finally recognizing his greatness. 

“If any of you do run into any problems, well, the Watchdogs left here will be able to help you. They’re great guys!” Wander concluded. “They know what to do.”

“Well,” the Idkian looked hesitantly around at the others, “if you all really think so. We’ve never had anyone believe in us or think that we’re capable of doing something before.” 

“You’re going to do so well!” Wander hugged the fluffy blue body. He tipped his hat and then took Hater’s hand. “So, what was that about a party? Is there going to be dancing?”

“There’s going to be food, right?” Sylvia asked as she followed behind them.

“Peepers, get started on making a big celebration party. Make sure there are snacks and a dance floor. I want strobe lights, oh, and a disco ball!” Hater ordered as they headed back into the Skullship.

“Yes, sir, I’ll have the party up and running in a few hours!” Peepers saluted and began barking orders at some of the Watchdogs not left behind on the newly conquered planet.

Sylvia looked at Wander and Hater before rolling her eyes. “I’ll go help the pipsqueak set up, maybe taste test a few things too.” 

“See you at the party, Sylvia!” Wander waved as he continued to walk alongside Hater towards the skeleton’s room. “That was amazing what you did back there, Hatey.” Wander praised, his eyes filled with admiration as he looked up at his boyfriend.

“Yeah, I’m pretty amazing.” Hater agreed with a satisfied smirk. 

“That you are,” Wander’s voice dropped to a low purr. His eyes began to slowly look up Hater’s body with clear appreciation of what he was seeing. Wander moved closer to Hater’s side, leaning into his space. “We’ll have a few hours before the party it seems,” Wander hinted.

Hater nodded. “Peepers takes forever when he’s planning something,” he agreed.

“We’ll just have to find something to do to pass the time.” Wander began playing with Hater’s fingers. “Have any suggestions?” Wander waggled his eyebrows meaningfully up at Hater.

Hater unfortunately wasn’t looking since he was currently tapping his code into the wall to open the many doors blocking his bedroom. “Uh, I don’t know, you want to find something on Spaceflix to watch? We could continue that series we were watching before. It wasn’t too bad.” 

“Or we could have some hanky-panky time.” Wander suggested.

“Hanky-what?” Hater looked at Wander now.

“You know, we could do _it_ ,” Wander emphasized the last word with a tug on Hater’s hand.

“What’s it? A video game?” Hater frowned, feeling lost in the conversation.

“Hater, do you want to sleep with me now?” Wander grinned.

“Well, I guess we could nap before the party. I mean, if it’s a typical party for me then it’ll go hard all night.” Hater started towards the bed and Wander dropped his hand.

“Hater, I want you to go hard now, with me, in the bed. I would like to have sex with you.” Wander stated plainly.

Hater felt his face begin to glow. He was already sitting on the edge of his bed taking off his shoes. “Oh.” He dropped his shoe. “Well, why didn’t you just say that in the first place?” He grumbled accusingly as he untied the second sneaker. “Um, did you have something in mind?” Hater liked when Wander asked permission to do something first. It let him know what was going to occur and he could mentally prepare himself for the task before he got too caught up in it.

“I got to pick what we did last time. Besides, after what you did today, Hatey, you can have me however you want,” Wander offered. He dropped his hat to the floor and sauntered closer to Hater on the bed.

“Can you sit on my face?” Hater asked, his face glowing more as he looked away from Wander.

His request froze Wander mid-step. “What?” 

He began to remove his socks to give his hands something to do and have an excuse to not look at Wander. “It’s just that I always read these things online where a bunch of guys are always writing about girls sitting on their faces. Everyone always makes it out to be such a hot experience and stuff so I kinda want to try it.” Hater wrapped his arms defensively around himself. “That is, if you’re up for it.” 

“You certainly don’t have to ask me twice!” Wander grinned, bouncing on his feet. He bounced right off the floor and into Hater’s lap.

Hater “oofed” as Wander landed on him but any complaints were quickly forgotten as Wander began kissing him deeply. Hater always liked this part. He liked the feeling of holding Wander’s smaller body close to his own. His insecurities about what to do with his hands were gone. He knew exactly how to stroke through Wander’s fur to make him shiver and squirm.

He used to be unsure about his kissing technique. Hater had never asked Wander if he used too much tongue or not enough, but Wander had never complained and always seemed eager to kiss Hater since he initiated it enough times. The noises still made Hater a little nervous. He also had a deep fear of yawning or burping while kissing Wander. It hadn’t happened yet, but what if it did? Would Wander feel insulted or grossed out and then never want to kiss him again? Every time a little noise escaped Hater’s throat that wasn’t a moan, he quickly scratched Wander extra hard to distract him and move his mouth slightly to ensure the sound wouldn’t happen again.

Wander pulled away from their kissing. “Do you want to lie down?” He had been rubbing up against Hater’s hips while they were making out. 

Swallowing, Hater nodded and moved to lie back on his pillows. Wander was still on his lap while he had shifted about on the bed. Once Hater seemed comfortable, Wander began climbing up Hater’s body, pressing kisses to his arms and stroking Hater’s body through his robe. 

“You still want to try this? We’ve never done something like this before.” Wander smiled gently. 

Usually Hater only ever suggested something in the bedroom if it was something they had tried already so he could feel a bit more confident about it. Wander had been the one to suggest new things but had always reassured Hater that they needn’t do anything he felt uncomfortable about. If it wasn’t for Wander steering their bedroom activities, Hater was sure they never would have gone further than fingering and hand jobs. Not that there was anything wrong with those actions since Hater still enjoyed them immensely. 

“Yeah, I want to.” Hater reached up and pulled Wander the rest of the way up his body to press one last, long kiss to his lips. 

When Wander pulled away this time, he kissed Hater’s forehead. His mouth lingered on Hater’s skull as though this was a precious moment to him. It was a tender action and Hater felt like something was burning in his chest.

“So, um,” Hater glanced away and shifted his head on the pillow. “How does this usually start? You have had this done before, right?”

Wander nodded. “We can start off slow and it doesn’t need to last long. A lot of folks get tired of doing it after a few minutes so don’t worry about that.”

Hater narrowed his eyes. “I’m going to do it until you cum,” he stated determinedly. He placed his hands on Wander’s hips and dragged him off of his chest and on to his chin. It was a little awkward at first to stare up through Wander’s legs at him. Hater instead tried to keep his gaze on Wander’s lower area but it felt a little daunting to suddenly be so close and personal with Wander’s intimates. But then again, Hater reminded himself, Wander had often done this with Hater’s dick. 

Wander canted his hips upward, allowing Hater to get a better angle. Wander was already slick before Hater even began. Hater used his fingers to gently touch Wander before he dared to swipe his tongue out. Wander gasped at the first touch of tongue in his delicate area. A heated flush was already starting to spread over his body, igniting him from the inside out.

He tightened his legs around Hater’s head, trying to keep him in place as he continued to unsurely lap at Wander. Wander reached down to stroke at Hater’s skull, trying to reassure him through action as well as his words. “Feels nice, Hatey.” 

Hater moved his hands to Wander’s thighs and lifted him with ease. Hater stared at Wander’s lower area for a moment as though studying it. Wander was about to ask if he wanted to stop when he was then sat down directly on Hater’s mouth. Hater’s hesitant licks were done. He was pressing his tongue inside of Wander now, beginning to fuck him with it. 

Wander knew that Hater was probably worried about his technique and skill but he couldn’t find any spare breath to form comforting words. He could only gasp and grip at Hater’s head. Hater was giving him soft kisses and long, open mouthed exploration with his tongue. It was as though Hater thought about making out with Wander’s cunny. He was taking the time to lick him thoroughly and with all amounts of pressure in different areas. 

Wander was becoming incoherent with moans and gasps. He could feel the beginning of his orgasm start to build up strength in the pit of his gutty works. Hater was beginning to lick long, wet stripes around the sensitive lip. Then he found the hard little bundle of nerves just on the inside of Wander.

Hater’s tongue pressed against it and Wander’s hips jerked up involuntarily. Wander was pretty sure that if Hater had a nose, he would have accidentally broken it at that moment. He clenched his hands around Hater’s head, determined to keep his hips still. But it was getting harder as Hater seemed to focus his attention on that special little nub. 

Then Hater used his thumbs to spread him wider. He licked his lips and then sucked on that sensitive spot. Wander grinded down on Hater’s face and tossed his head back at the overwhelming pleasure. “Oh grop, Hatey!” It felt so good it was almost painful.

He registered that Hater had stopped sucking and that Hater’s hands had moved back to his thighs in an attempt to pull him back. Hater panted slightly under him. “Couldn’t breathe,” he mumbled. 

“Sorry,” Wander released the tight hold he had on Hater’s skull. He smoothed his fingers over Hater’s lightning horns as another apology. Hater gave his thighs a gentle squeeze to acknowledge the apology. 

Wander managed to right himself again, wiggling slightly in Hater’s grip as he readjusted. He reached out to grip at the headboard instead. “Sorry, I’m okay now.” He apologized again. 

Hater licked his lips and then began to lick into Wander once again, stroking the bright flame of pleasure back into a gentle heat. His nimble tongue teased and caressed, dancing just around that tender spot. Wander murmured nonsense as Hater continued to send sparks traveling like a river up his back to a warm tingle at the base of his skull. 

Wander had never had someone show him such care before. Past experiences with others had always been fun and enjoyable. He can even remember a few extremely pleasurable couplings that he often thought fondly of, but he had never felt so treasured before. Hater was making him feel so extremely loved. Wander couldn’t remember another ever making him feel as warm as he did at that moment. 

Hater was taking his time, focused fully on Wander and his enjoyment. He wanted to get him to make those little grunting noises again. He began to ghost his tongue over that same little spot that seemed to drive Wander crazy. He could feel his chin start to get slick with Wander’s excitement. 

Hater was beginning to understand why people online talked about this so much. He had never felt so powerful. Wander was completely at his mercy, begging and gasping and trembling. It was an incredible feeling to know that he was responsible for all of those reactions. He was making Wander feel such intense pleasure that he had even lost himself in the moment.

Feeling daring, Hater sucked on that spot again and snuck one hand down to stroke around and in Wander as he did it. The wetness and warmth radiating from Wander felt amazing. He easily pushed two fingers in as he continued to move his mouth, brushing his tongue in and around. He flicked his tongue lightly and then sucked before lapping again with long, firm pressure. 

Removing his fingers, Hater once more glanced up at Wander’s expression. Wander looked dazed. Hater could see his little body gasping as well as hear the actual noises escape Wander along with moans and half choked off words of praise. 

Hater continued to work his mouth and tongue, stimulating Wander in the most delightful, wet ways. Wander registered the building pleasure starting up and a small release low in his belly.

Wander bit down on his bottom lip as his body began to spasm with waves of pleasure. Hater’s tongue was still going. Wander’s arms were trembling. His breathing was coming in short gasps and pants. He felt like his heart was going to be beat out of his chest.

It kept hitting him, pleasure rolling out throughout his body. It felt like everything clenched up in his gutty works had just released all at once and left him feeling completely boneless. He wasn’t even sure how he was still holding himself up. He was sure his body had turned to rubber.

Wander then realized that Hater kept tapping his legs. Wander blinked, trying to clear his eyes from the hazy joy he was feeling. He glanced down to see that his tentadicks had come out and were wrapped around Hater’s skull, keeping him pressed up against Wander’s cunny.

“Oh, Hatey, I’m sorry!” Wander reached down and grabbed two of his squirming tentacles, trying to keep ahold of them and away from Hater’s face. “I guess they just got really excited and wanted to come out to play too.” 

Hater was grabbing the third tentacle and stroking it as Wander wiggled backwards to sit on Hater’s chest and no longer on his chin. “So I was good then?” Hater asked.

“Hater, you were amazing!” Wander praised. “My legs still feel all tingly and like jelly. I can’t remember ever coming so hard before!”

Hater smiled proudly and Wander couldn’t help but pitch himself forward to kiss that look. Hater was the one to break the kiss quickly. “Wait, I’m still covered with all your juices.” Hater tried to wipe off his glistening mouth.

“I don’t mind if you don’t,” Wander insisted.

“Well, it’s not the worst thing I’ve ever tasted.” Hater’s face was glowing and Wander felt himself smile as he pressed close again. They kissed with Wander practically melting on top of Hater’s body. His tentadicks were still trying to squirm around Hater’s robe and find some sort of friction but they were both happy to ignore the wiggling genitalia for the moment.

“How do you want me to return the favor?” Wander asked, using his leg to stretch down and rub gently through Hater’s robe at his tented groin. “I still feel all loose and warm if you want to slide on in me.” 

“In, in there?” Hater’s eyes widened. “But isn’t that where your, uh, tentadicks come out of? Won’t that hurt?” 

“It doesn’t feel much different from when you were in my other hole. My tentadicks will enjoy the extra company around them to squeeze and cuddle with,” Wander explained. “Although I’m wet enough we probably won’t need lube right now. I create my own lubrication with my cunny, as you’ve tasted.” Wander giggled as he swiped his tongue from Hater’s chin up to his mouth.

“You’re not a dog, don’t lick me like that.” Hater grumbled as he pushed Wander’s face away. Wander continued to giggle. 

“Do you wanna?” Wander offered again.

“Um, are you ready to go again already?” Hater asked, sitting up slightly to prop himself up on his elbows. 

“Yep, that’s the fun part about having more than one genitalia!” Wander grinned and slid down Hater’s body. “Since you did all the work the first round, do you want me to give you a ride?” Wander wiggled his eyebrows as he shucked up Hater’s robe and stroked Hater’s dick through his boxers. 

“Yeah, okay, but let me take my boxers off first.” Hater shifted and wiggled his way out of his boxers. He took his robe off for good measure too. He knew that Wander often kept his socks on during sex but he liked to be completely naked when he had the chance. After all, he worked hard for his body and wanted to show it off. 

He leaned back against the headboard and stretched his arms behind his head while trying to flex his arms. Wander didn’t notice though since he was too busy smiling at Hater’s dick as though he was greeting his best friend. Hater rolled his eyes. “Are we gonna do this or not? I don’t want Peepers walking in on us.” 

“Sorry, Hater, I always get so distracted thinking about how delicious you look all out on display for me.” Wander held his hands up over his chest. “Do you mind if I give you just a little taste? It’ll help get you a little wet to help ease you in me too.”

“Yeah, sure, go ahead, you know I like your mouth,” Hater encouraged. 

Wander’s idea of a little taste was to start with a kiss to the tip as he stroked the base. Then of course Wander’s over eagerness took over and he sucked Hater into his mouth to slurp and lick. He moaned around his mouthful and bobbed his head slightly as his tongue pulsed on the underside of Hater’s shaft. 

“Oh, grop, Wander, come on, I don’t want to end this too soon! We’re not in that much of a rush,” Hater complained as he pushed Wander off of him once again when the nomad began to deep throat him.

“Heh, sorry,” Wander licked his lips and avoided Hater’s hand to press one last kiss to Hater’s dick. He then slid forward and wrapped his hand around the base of his own wiggling dicks. He held them up against his own body and stood up over Hater’s cock. “Little help on starting, Hatey? It is a bit trickier since these fellas don’t like to hold still.” Wander emphasized as he moved his other hand to grab one of the tentadicks that had escaped his other hold.

“Yeah, I can do this.” Hater gripped his cock to hold it up as Wander began to lower his body closer to Hater’s. When the tip bumped against Wander’s furry bottom, Hater had to carefully guide himself into Wander’s cunny. Wander had been correct in that he was still open, slick, and very warm. There was also the added feeling of Wander’s squirming tentadicks pressing against him as Wander slid lower onto him. 

“Fuck!” Hater groaned and tossed his head back, smacking it into the headboard. “Ow,” he rubbed at the back of his head.

“Oh, Hater, are you alright?” Wander asked, releasing his dicks to rub at Hater’s ribs with concern. “I think you cracked the headboard.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Oh, grop, did I hit the tv screen?” He craned his neck around to glance at the large television hanging over his bed. It was undamaged but there was a good dent in his headboard. “I’ll have the Watchdogs fix that later. Now, where were we?” Hater settled both hands back on Wander’s hips. “Or should I turn on some mood music?” Hater suggested eagerly, pointing behind him back at the large screen. 

“Um, no thanks.” Wander glanced at the remotes to ensure they were far enough away. They had tried the mood music once before and it was not Wander’s favorite memory. 

Wander gripped onto two of Hater’s ribs and slowly rose up on his dick before sliding back down. “This good?” He asked, hoping to quickly distract Hater.

“Ye-yeah,” Hater’s eyes fluttered as Wander repeated the motion. He was squeezing and wiggling around him while being warm and wet. It felt wonderful. 

Wander’s tentadicks squirmed and wiggled their way around Hater’s hip bones. They stretched and rubbed against him as Wander moved, finding the friction they had so desperately sought before. 

Wander used his legs to push himself up and down on Hater’s dick. Hater helped move Wander a little faster with his hands, thrusting his hips up every time Wander slid down to drive in deeper. They were both grunting and moaning, their bodies slapping together and sliding in and out.

It didn’t take long until Hater began to feel that teetering sensation. Every thrust and stroke was pulling his mind a little farther from his body. His body was straining in anticipation as his nerves began to light up. 

“I’ve gotta,” Hater warned as he gripped Wander hard by the hips and flipped them over so Wander was on his back. He began to thrust into Wander’s tiny body. The first time he had been worried about hurting Wander, considering their size difference. Wander was about as tall as his arm, after all. But Hater knew better now.

Wander loved every hard, full body thrust. Wander moaned a low, luxurious sound. He tilted his hips and his tentadicks began to pull and twist sporadically around Hater’s slapping hips. Wander’s face was deeply flushed and his lips parted with some wetness dribbling out as he moaned. His eyes were wide opened and filled with adoration as he watched Hater.

“Oh, Wander,” Hater rumbled something that Wander couldn’t understand as it blended into a long husky groan. He collapsed over top of him as he came, his orgasm wrung out of him with a tremulous scream. He could feel Wander shifting his hips slightly and assumed he must have come as well when he felt the tentadicks slowly start to retract around his own cock. It was an odd but not uncomfortable sensation.

Wander’s arms came up to reach around Hater and stroke at his back. His hands went up and down the bones and the dips of his spinal cord. Wander was whispering soothing words, crooning to him with love and praise. 

Hater could feel a smile on his face and knew it would be there for a long time after. He gradually pulled out and rolled them over so that Wander was cuddled on his boney chest. Wander liked to reach in through the ribs and gently stroke Hater’s heart. Hater didn’t bother telling him that he couldn’t feel anything when he did that. It made Wander happy to do it, so he let him be.

“We should probably shower before the party,” Hater suggested without making an attempt to move more than his hand through Wander’s fur.

“Okay,” Wander agreed, his eyes closed as he began to doze off. Hater continued to watch Wander as he slept. 

They remained that way until Peepers knocked on their door to inform them the party was ready to start. They ended up showering together in order to save time but ended up late to the party anyways.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Enjoying your party?” Sylvia asked before cramming a handful of snacks into her snout.

“I’d enjoy it more if my boyfriend ever decided to stop dancing and come spend time with me.” Hater crossed his arms and grumbled as he tossed a glare at the illuminated dance floor. 

Wander had been dancing nonstop. Originally Hater had dance alongside him but he couldn’t keep up with Wander’s endless enthusiasm and energy. He should have napped when he had the chance. After the tenth time that Wander had shouted out, “Oh this song is my jam!” and started to dance with renewed moves, Hater had made a hasty retreat from the colorful, changing lights in favor of punch. 

He slurped at his drink. It was some generic fruity flavor but he did like the bright red color. It almost matched his cloak. The party definitely had a color scheme that Hater could get behind. The walls were decorated with red and black streamers. There were green balloons being tossed up by the endless crowds of Watchdogs. There was dancing, a snack table that stretched out along one wall of the large room, and even some party games. Hater had steered Wander away from Spin the Bottle. He wasn’t going to take the risk of having to kiss a Watchdog or have Wander kiss someone else.

All in all, it was one of Hater’s most successful and fun parties. And it was all in his honor of conquering such a pathetic planet. Whatever the reason, he was enjoying himself even if Wander wasn’t spending the whole party at his side. Even the Zbornak was doing her best to be civil to him. He could maybe understand why Wander liked hanging out with her.

Of course that’s when things had to take a turn for the worse. 

The Skullship was suddenly crashed into and tilted, sending some Watchdogs flying across the room as they didn’t have the best balance. There was a limousine spaceship jutting out of the wall of the party room. 

The top window rolled down and Emperor Awesome’s theme song began to play as he appeared with a grin on his face. “Hater, what’s up, dude?” Awesome shot a finger gun at Hater as though he hadn’t just ruined part of the skeleton lord’s ship. “There’s like no cool parties going on right now, but I saw your ship all lit up so I figured your party has to be better than no party. So I’m here to crash it and turn it into an Awesome party!” 

“Emperor Awesome,” Hater fumed, his hands already vibrating with electricity as he tossed his punch cup to the floor. “Get out! This is a Hater empire party only! We’re celebrating another great success in my honor.” Hater bragged.

“Uh huh, sure,” Awesome jumped out of his car to stand next to Hater. He surveyed the party room and all the Watchdogs staring back at him. “If this is a Hater empire party only, then what’s that wandering dork doing here?” Awesome asked, pointing at Wander on the dance floor. The crash wasn’t apparently enough to distract Wander from dancing to his jam. “You claim him for your empire or something?” Awesome looked less than impressed as he rolled his eyes and murmured, “I guess his lameness would fit in.”

Hater swallowed nervously. “What? Wander? No, of course I don’t claim him as anything, um, except for my most hated enemy. He must have, uh, snuck onto my ship.” Hater nervously rubbed at the back of his skull. “Yeah, that’s it! He heard how my parties are the greatest and crashed, just like you. And after I get rid of you, I’ll get rid of that dork too.”

“Wow, really,” Sylvia crossed her arms in front of her chest with a glare.

“Oh, right, you were standing there the whole time weren’t you? How much did you just hear?” Hater panicked and looked between Sylvia and Awesome. 

“I heard enough to know that you’re a sleaze bag, two-faced coward,” Sylvia growled. “What’s wrong with you? Are you embarrassed about Wander or something? Honestly, I’ve known all along that he’s too good for you, but I didn’t realize how much of a terrible boyfriend you truly were.”

“Boyfriend,” Awesome repeated. “Are you two dating?” He asked with suspicious eyes.

“I would never date a jerk like Hater.” Sylvia spat.

“So that means you’re single then?” Awesome asked, throwing a hand around Sylvia’s shoulders. Sylvia’s glare turned to him as she grabbed his arm and slammed him into the ground. “Ow,” Awesome mumbled.

“Is he unconscious?” Hater hoped as he looked at the twitching shark face.

“Wow, Emperor Awesome is here too! This party just keeps getting better and better!” 

“Oh no, not now,” Hater groaned. Sure enough, Wander was making his way off the dance floor and over towards their group. 

Awesome began moaning as he sat up and held his aching head. “What are you waiting for, Hater? If he’s your so-called most hated enemy you should be eager to destroy him. Then you’d really have a reason to party hard.”

“What’s he talking about, Hatey?” Wander asked as he grabbed Hater’s hand. Awesome’s eyes widened and Hater panicked.

“Ew, stop doing that all the time! You’re always touching me when you know I hate it!” Hater shouted and pushed Wander back. Wander hadn’t expected the shove and fell backwards, tripping over his own feet to land on his bum.

The music suddenly stopped and all the Watchdogs in the room were now focused on the dramatic scene unfolding before them. Peepers was already pushing through the crowd to make his way over to Hater’s side.

“Hatey, did I do something wrong?” Wander frowned from his spot on the floor as Sylvia moved to help him back up to his feet.

“No, Wander, you certainly didn’t,” Sylvia shot at Hater, her anger radiating off of her.

“Listen, bro, I wouldn’t normally do this, but your party seems pretty lame so this will at least liven things up,” Awesome began as he extended his hand towards Hater. “How about a truce between us so we can destroy this little dork once and for all? I’ll let you take the credit for it. It’ll be worth it just knowing there’s one less loser in this galaxy.”

In Hater’s long history of conquering planets and being a villain, Awesome had been one of his biggest rivals. He’d also been one of the coolest villains, having earned the fame and attention from girls that Hater desperately craved. Emperor Awesome had never before considered a truce with him.

“Sir,” Peepers piped up from Hater’s side, “what should we do? What are your orders?” 

Hater looked from Awesome’s extended arm to Wander. “I, um,” Hater stuttered. “I don’t need your truce! I’m Lord Hater, the Greatest in the Galaxy! I’m strong enough to destroy anyone and everyone on my own.”

“Really? Because I’m totally doing you a favor, dude,” Awesome claimed, retracting his hand. “Word is spreading amongst the villains that you’ve gone soft. Someone even claimed you got yourself a little girlfriend or something that’s changing you from evil to good.” Awesome snorted. “Now that part I don’t quite believe. As if someone like you could get a girlfriend, especially some little do-gooder to be interested in an evil skeleton loser like you.” 

“Hater’s not evil,” Wander argued. “Sure, he’s got a temper something fierce, but everyone has bad days and needs to let out steam. But even today, Hater managed to take over control of a planet to actually make it better! He’s starting on the right path to--”

“Shut up!” Hater shouted, his anger getting ahold of him and causing a blast of lightning to fire at Wander. Sylvia luckily grabbed Wander in time to have him avoid being struck but it certainly got the star nomad to close his mouth. “I am evil! I’m not a good guy and I’m not going soft! I’m not helping planets; I’m conquering them for my own gain! I took over this lame planet in order to destroy them. They were already pathetic so it would have been a favor to wipe them out. But then I came up with the brilliant plan to raise their hope and get them to believe in a better future. Now I’m going to blast their planet to smithereens and truly crush them and their spirits!” Hater claimed, trying to undo the damage of Wander’s words.

Awesome looked impressed. “That sounds pretty evil, man. Prove it,” Awesome challenged. “Do it; destroy them, now. I want to watch you do it.”

“I will! Peepers, give me the remote control for our lasers.” Hater held his hand out, knowing that Peepers kept that remote control on him at all times. He swallowed as the remote felt heavy in his hand.

A screen came down from the ceiling, showing the outside of the ship. The picture displayed the Skullship’s mouth opened with a large laser slowing charging up. A large dot was pointed onto the surface of Idkian. Many ships could be seen leaving the targeted planet as the citizens used their evacuation protocols at seeing the laser.

“Hater, you can’t!” Wander protested.

Hater looked away from the screen and closed his eyes as he pressed the button. Wander let out a sound that pained Hater to hear, especially knowing that he was the cause of it. Hater opened his eyes to see asteroids floating around where the planet once was. The evacuated ships seemed to look depressed and almost curled into themselves like the citizens no doubt were already doing. But that was nothing compared to Wander’s betrayed expression and the tears glistening his eyes.

“That was pretty cool, I’ll give you that. But you still haven’t done anything about the dork partying with you.” Awesome pointed out.

“Watchdogs, capture Wander and Sylvia!” Peepers shouted out, taking charge as he saw Hater’s dead stare. “Put them in the prison for Lord Hater to deal with on his own time. After all, he’s not going to give Emperor Awesome the pleasure of seeing his foes be destroyed before him.” Peepers challenged, glaring at Awesome.

A handful of Watchdogs stepped forward and pointed their laser guns at the pair of nomads. “Congratulations, Hater, you really are an evil jerk.” Sylvia placed a hand on Wander’s shoulder, directing him out of the room. “Come on, buddy.” 

Wander’s tears in his eyes were beginning to fall and he was sniveling. “But they were so happy earlier today.” He was still looking at the screen of the now homeless ships floating sadly among the debris of their destroyed planet. “Hater, how could you?”

“Duh, he’s evil, you dummy.” Awesome sneered as the two do-gooders were escorted out of the party room.

“You,” Hater snapped, finally moving and struck at Awesome with his lightning. “Get off of my ship!” 

“You want a rumble, Hater? Then you’re on, dude, I’ll send you to painsville!” Awesome grinned toothily. “Fist Fighters, party’s on!” He shouted and his minions came tumbling out of his limousine. 

The fight destroyed all the party decorations. The snack table was overturned. The music was turned back on and a few Fist Fighters and Watchdogs began a dance battle. Someone had picked up the bottle for Spin the Bottle and smashed it over a Watchdog’s helmet. 

Hater and Awesome were locked in a brutal hand-to-hand combat. Hater took a fist to the mouth. Picking his jaw back up, he delivered a kick to Awesome’s torso. “You ruined everything!” Hater accused. “Things were perfect before you showed up!”

“Ruining parties is kinda my thing, bro.” Awesome claimed as he tackled Hater to the ground. He showed his razor sharp teeth in a large grin. 

Hater roared and used his electrical powers to send Awesome flying across the room. Awesome slumped against the wall and blinked at Hater as the skeleton rose into the air, his powers glowing around his enraged form. “Whoa,” Awesome’s eyes widened as Hater flew at him with a scream. “Painsville population: me.”

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

With Awesome and the Fist Fighters tossed back onto their ship and then pushed out of the Skullship’s wall, the Watchdogs began to clean up the damage. There were two large pieces of duct tape covering the hole in the wall for the time being. Most of the surveyed damage could be fixed with a few dust pans and brooms. 

Hater stood in the center of his ruined party room. A single balloon managed to remain inflated and bounced at Hater’s feet. He kicked at it and the balloon popped. 

“Sir, your orders?” Peepers asked, slowly coming up to his leader.

Sighing, Hater looked at the screen. It was cracked and hanging on its side now, but it still displayed the exploded remains of Idkian. “I need to talk with Wander.”

“They already escaped, sir. Although, I suspect they never even made it to the prison in the first place,” Peepers admitted sheepishly. “Do you, should you maybe call him?” He suggested.

“I guess I’ll have to,” Hater sighed as he pulled up his glove and called Wander’s phone. The ringing went on and on. Hater nervously waited for Wander to answer, wondering if he would be angry or sad with him. He wasn’t sure which would be worst to listen to; Wander screaming or crying at him over the phone.

Peepers tapped his foot as he waited beside Hater. “Uh, sir, his phone must have rung a few times by now.”

“Yeah, he normally picks up right away.” Hater’s nonexistent stomach felt like it was filled with rocks. Wander was ignoring his call. Somehow, that seemed even worse than his imagined alternatives.

Just when he was about to hang up, there was an answering click. “Wander, oh thank grop, you answered!” Hater smiled, hoping that there was a chance to fix everything still. 

“He doesn’t want to talk with you right now.” Sylvia responded. Hater’s smile disappeared. “I only answered for him because he didn’t want to be rude and have you keep calling. What you did back there was—what?” Sylvia was stopped before she could begin to rip into Hater for his actions. Hater could hear some mumbling and knew it was Wander telling her something.

Sylvia sighed. “Alright, listen up, Hater. Wander says he’ll meet with you tomorrow. You know the third moon off of the planet Ziziks? He’ll be there tomorrow at noon.” 

“Okay, I’ll be there.” Hater frowned. “Can you pass on a message to him for me?” But Sylvia had already hung up. Hater sighed and looked at his hand phone before letting his hand drop to his side. “I hate Emperor Awesome,” he grumbled.

“Well, sir, he didn’t do much except to point out the truth. I mean, Wander was trying to change you into a good guy. Maybe this is for the best?” Peepers suggested.

Hater’s eyes shot at him with all his rage and Peepers yelped as he covered his head with quivering hands. “What am I currently ranked as on the villain board?” He asked through clenched teeth.

“Um, number two?” Peepers answered, his voice shaking.

“Seems like I’ve been more successful with Wander at my side,” Hater pointed out.

“But, sir, you were number one before Wander even came into your life. Besides, the way you’ve conquered the last few planets have been, well, almost peaceful. We didn’t even fire off a single laser in today’s conquering.” Peepers explained.

“Does it really matter how I become in control of the planet? No! All that matters is that I’ve become in charge of them. I’m going to bed. Get this mess cleaned up and make sure we’re at the third moon off of Ziziks before noon tomorrow. Hater out!” Hater shouted and transported back to his room.

He stared at his bed. It felt like days had already passed since he had been lying there enjoying the afterglow with Wander cuddling up to him. Hater lied down and felt cold. “How could I?” Hater asked the ceiling, already knowing that he wouldn’t be able to get any sleep that night.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Hater was already having a bad day. He had barely been able to sleep, as he had predicted. Peepers kept trying to talk to Hater about “the good old days” which really irritated Hater and also worried him. 

“Why do you keep saying stuff like that?” Hater had accused after breakfast. 

“Just reminding you that there was a time you were without Wander.” Peepers cryptically tried to explain. Hater had then banished Peepers from talking to him for the rest of the day. 

He was a mess of nerves. He knew he was going to have to apologize to Wander, but he didn’t have the time to pick up flowers or chocolates. He had tried to write an apology note because he knew Wander would love something cheesy like that, but all his attempts had ended up crumpled up on the floor. 

Now he was showing up empty handed on the third moon off of the planet Ziziks. It was a very tiny moon. Hater could stand in one spot, toss a rock, and end up hitting himself in the back of his head with it. There was a single large boulder on the moon and Wander was already sitting on it waiting for him when the Skullship pulled up.

“Good luck, sir,” Peepers wished as the Skullship’s tongue rolled out and landed on the small moon.

“What happened to not talking for the rest of the day?” Hater snapped, feeling his stomach knot up into butterflies. He walked past Peepers and headed towards Wander. He hadn’t felt this nervous around his boyfriend since some of their earlier dates.

Wander waved at him when Hater stepped off the tongue. “Hiya, Hater.” Wander was smiling, but it lacked the usual enthusiasm. He also remained sitting and didn’t make a move to hug Hater.

“Hey,” Hater sat down next to him and looked around the moon. “Your Zbornak isn’t waiting around somewhere ready to deck me, is she?”

“Nah, Sylvia is over on the second moon.” Wander pointed at the other moon.

Hater nodded but still felt uneasy. “So, you want your hello kiss?” Hater offered with a small smile, trying to get their relationship back to what he was familiar with.

Wander placed his hand on top of Hater’s and squeezed it. He leaned up to press a chaste but long kiss to Hater’s lips. When Wander pulled away, Hater was expecting a smile and to feel relieved that things would be okay between them. 

Wander looked solemn and serious. Hater didn’t like the expression and he suddenly was willing to do anything to make it go away. He opened his mouth; unsure about what to say but knowing he had to say something, when Wander began to talk.

“We need to talk about our relationship, Hatey. Mostly about what happened yesterday on your ship.” Wander looked at Hater’s hand and began to play with Hater’s long fingers. “Sylvia told me what you said to Awesome.”

“I didn’t mean any of it!” Hater quickly argued, gripping his fingers around Wander’s hand.

“I know that, and I understand why you said what you did. You don’t want to tell your villain friends that we’re dating.” Wander looked up at Hater then. He looked hurt. “Are you embarrassed about dating me? Is that why you’re keeping our relationship a secret?”

“What?” Hater’s eyes widened at the accusation.

“If we do go on a date to a planet that you don’t control, you always ask me to dress up as a girl. Are you ashamed to be dating a guy?” Wander asked.

“No! That’s not it at all! Do you think I’m so closed minded to be bothered about dating you as a guy? Besides, other villains don’t care about sexuality.” Hater insisted. “Besides, I’m pretty sure Awesome will have sex with anything no matter the gender.”

Wander nodded. “So it’s not my gender that’s the problem, it’s just me that you’re ashamed of.”

“That’s not true!” Hater protested.

“Then why didn’t you just tell Awesome the truth last night?” Wander questioned, looking up at Hater for the answer.

Hater swallowed and looked away. “He, well, Awesome wouldn’t understand our relationship. His tiny mind wouldn’t be able to get why I’m dating you so I didn’t want to waste my breath trying to explain. He’d just see you as a do-gooder and so he’d think it was lame that we’re dating since he thinks you’re a dork. Plus, he totally would think you’re trying to stop me from being a villain.”

“Well, I kinda am.” Wander admitted.

“See, that’s what I told Peepers. Wait, what? You are?” Hater’s eyes widened.

“Not in the sense of fighting you, like how Sylvia likes to stop villains. I don’t care if you call yourself a villain, Hater, you can call yourself whatever makes you happy. That’s all that I care about; your happiness. You’re being all evil and hurting others because you’ve been hurt and you’re not happy.” Wander held Hater’s hand in both of his. “If I can show you that you can be happy without hurting anyone else, then you won’t feel the need to be evil anymore.” Wander explained with a small smile. “I thought it was starting to work, but then you went and hurt everyone over on Idkian.” 

“You’ve been trying to change me?” Hater glared. “You’re trying to turn me into a good guy.”

“No,” Wander shook his head. “I’m just trying to provide you with the opportunities for you to change yourself. I’ll never try and make you into someone else. You’re perfect just the way you are, Hater, and I’ll love you even if you stay the way you are now forever. But it’s in people’s natures to change slightly as we grow. We’re all meant to become wiser and better for the experiences we live. I just wanted the chance to help guide you. But that’s not what I really wanted to talk about.” 

Wander took a deep breath and looked up at Hater. “Hater, what’s your favorite part of being in a relationship with me? What do you get out of me being your boyfriend that you don’t quite get with anyone else?”

“Well, sex, duh.” Hater frowned. That had to be the easiest question Wander had asked him yet.

Wander looked heartbroken all over again. “Anything else?”

“Uh, cuddling, I guess? I mean, I don’t let anyone else get away with all the crap you do.” Hater pointed out as he frowned.

“And is there a reason that I’m the exception?” Wander began looking hopeful, a small smile forming naturally on his face.

“Yeah of course, because even though you’re annoying at times, you’re really good at kissing and touching me and, well, you know, the other things.” Hater’s face glowed slightly.

“Out of all the time we spent together, sex was your favorite part,” Wander rephrased. “And you’re saying you put up with my mannerisms because you knew it would be worth the sex later on.

Hater nodded uncertainly. He got the feeling he wasn’t giving Wander the answers he wanted to hear. “Well what’s your favorite part?” Hater challenged, throwing the question back at Wander.

“There’s been a lot of moments but it all comes down to your smile and eyes.” Wander answered easily. “There was that time the baby doom dragon chewed on the bottom of your robe and your eyes turned all shiny as you smiled so sweetly and pet it on Wildion. Then that proud look on your face when Captain Tim fetches the toy you threw for him instead of dragging some innocent person back to you. Or the face you make when you take the first bite of something I cooked especially for you and your eyes close with bliss. I guess I just really like seeing you happy in a way I don’t normally see you with anyone else.

“But you don’t feel the same way about me, do you?” Wander was looking sad again and Hater wanted it to just stop.

“Ugh, we’re back to talking about our feelings now.” Hater grumbled. “Listen, I already said I love you. What more do you want from me?”

“Proof that you do love me and not just love what I can do for you.” Wander shrugged his shoulders. “You don’t need to go shouting it to the galaxy or tell your friends if you’re not ready to come out to them. I don’t agree with Sylvia about that. There’s no pressure in you telling your friends if you don’t think they’ll understand our relationship. But I don’t want to make you feel ashamed of me either. I don’t want to be your dirty secret. I don’t want you to feel like you put up with the things that make me really be Wander just because you like sex with me. That’s not love. That’s just sex and you don’t need a boyfriend in order to get sex.” Wander had let go of Hater’s hand now and had tugged a strand of hair out from his torso. “What if I said I didn’t want to have sex anymore?”

“Why would you do that?” Hater asked, alarmed. 

“If I didn’t want to have sex, would you still be with me?” Another piece of orange hair was plucked.

“Would we still be able to kiss and stuff?” Hater questioned as he stared at the few hairs lying on the surface of the moon. “Like are you talking sex-sex or would that mean hand jobs are off the table too?” 

Tears started to come to Wander’s eyes. “Oh, Hatey, I don’t think we can do this anymore until you figure out how you really feel about me.”

“Wh-what?” Hater stared at Wander. “So we really aren’t going to have sex anymore?”

“I was talking about our relationship, not just the sex.” Wander wiped at his eyes. “I still love you, Hater, but I can’t be in a one sided relationship with you.” 

“You’re breaking up with me.” Hater realized. “Wait, are you breaking up with me because I like having sex with you?” 

“No, not because of that, but because you seem to only like having sex with me. Unless you can tell me something else you like doing with me that you don’t do with others?” Wander was plucking another hair and Hater finally reached out to place his hand over Wander to stop him.

“Uh,” Hater tried to think of something he could say that would appease Wander. Maybe he should say something about Wander’s cooking? But Wander had used that as an example so would he be allowed to have the same example?

Apparently, taking the time to think was enough of an answer for Wander. Wander nodded his head sternly and stood up, Hater’s hands sliding off of him. “If you figure it out, you can come talk to me again. I know this will be hard, especially because I still love you, Hatey, but I think maybe you do need some chances to grow alone or else you won’t ever get to figure out who you really are and what really matters to you. I’ll try to give you space, but I’m sure we’ll bump into each other every now and again. But don’t worry, take all the time you need, Hatey.” 

“But I don’t want to break up, I know that much now.” Hater insisted, reaching out for Wander again. Hater started to blink away his tears, refusing to acknowledge them. “I like being your boyfriend.”

“I like being your boyfriend too, but I can’t stay with someone that is ashamed of dating me. You said so yourself, I’m still annoying to you.” Wander reminded.

“But everyone annoys me!” Hater insisted. “I’m not nearly annoyed by you now as I used to be. Wander, please, I can’t explain it. I’m not good with words and feelings, but I know I don’t want to break up with you.”

“If we stayed together, you’d eventually realize that sex is fun and all, but it’ll stop being enough to keep you happy with me. You’ll want me to stop doing the things I do because it embarrasses you or annoys you and the sex just won't be worth putting up with all of that anymore. Then you’ll start to resent me and I’m afraid all that anger you had before would come back. I don’t want you to be that angry again, Hater.” Wander shook his head. “I’m sorry, but I think we’re at a good place to stop now.”

Hater’s hands clenched around Wander’s small frame as he began to shake his head in denial. “No, I don’t want to break up. We’re not breaking up.” 

“I’m sorry--” Wander began.

“Take your apology and shove it! You’re not even making sense. You want to break up because you think I’ll be angry later. How do you think I feel right now? I’m not happy to break up with you, Wander! Do you want me to tell the other villains? I’ll tell them and I’ll fight them if they really do have a problem with me dating you.” Hater sniffled and narrowed his eyes.

“Hatey, that won’t solve the real issue.” Wander frowned.

“What’s the real issue then?” Hater asked. “Just tell me and I’ll fix it. I’ll change whatever it is! If you don’t want me to blow up planets anymore then I won’t. It’s actually a bad move for conquering planets to destroy them. You’d be helping me in that way and you love helping!” 

Wander sighed and shook his head. “I’m sorry, Hater, but that’s not what I want and it’s not about what I want anyways. It’s about what I need out of a relationship and I can’t get it with you because I can’t be what you need.”

“You’re not making sense!” Hater screamed again. “I do need you and I’ll prove it! I’m not letting you break up with me.” Hater stood up, still holding onto Wander. His fingers were digging into Wander’s skin. “You’re going to stay my boyfriend, whether you want to or not!” Hater glared, his eyes tearing up again. “I’ll keep you locked up on the Skullship. We’ll have dates still and dinners and sex and everything will be just like before. No, it’ll be even better because now you won’t ever be able to leave me. I’ll prove I love you by keeping you my prisoner of love! I’ll make sure you have everything you could ever want. We’ll have parties every night so you can dance and fresh fruit for smoothies.” Hater tried to bribe Wander but his words were starting to lose energy as he stared at Wander.

“I can’t be locked up, Hater; it would destroy everything that made me be me.” Wander had tears in his own eyes now. “You’re kinda proving my point too.” Wander swiped at his face with the back of his hand. 

“Fine,” Hater released Wander, dropping him back onto his feet. “That’s it then. We’re broken up. Whatever, I don’t even care. I’ll find someone else to date, someone cooler and less annoying. We’re through! And if anyone asks, I broke up with you because I finally came to my senses. Actually, no, if anyone asks, we never even dated. I won’t admit to it.” Hater sobbed and covered his mouth with one hand as he turned away from Wander. “If I see you again, I’m going to try and destroy you.”

“I love you, Hatey. I’m sorry, but I think this will be good for the both of us in the long run.” Hater could feel Wander’s arms curl around his torso and Hater fell to his knees, clinging back to Wander.

“Don’t leave me. Don’t break up with me. Stay with me. Always be my boyfriend. I’ll change. Don’t leave me.” Hater continued to mumble and sob against Wander’s small furry chest. He could feel Wander’s own tears wracking his body as the nomad rubbed at his back. 

Hater’s tears eventually stopped, even when he continued to sob and gasp for breath against Wander. Wander remained holding him and trying to comfort him physically but he couldn’t find anything else to say. There was nothing else he could say. When he felt it was time, Wander tipped Hater’s face up and placed one last sweet kiss onto Hater’s forehead. Then he took a step away.

Hater reached out for him but Wander dodged his hands and pulled out his Orbble juice. He blew a bubble and headed towards Sylvia waiting on the other moon. He didn’t look back. Hater watched him land on the other planet. He watched him leave with the Zbornak and disappear amongst the stars. 

He felt like crying some more but couldn’t find the energy to anymore. He wanted to prove Wander wrong and suddenly be filled with more hatred and anger than ever before. But he couldn’t feel that either. In fact, he didn’t feel much of anything. He felt empty and numb all over.

Slowly, he got up on his feet and walked back up into the Skullship. Peepers was still standing in the opened bay. “Sir,” he began but Hater just shook his head and walked past him, shoulder slumped and eyes downcast.

Hater went to his room and crawled under his blankets with the lights off. He stared at nothing. He didn’t think about anything in particular. He tried not to think about Wander for the rest of the day. 

He ignored the knocking on his door. He ignored the food brought in for him. He even ignored Captain Tim when he chewed on his head.

Hours turned into a day. Then two days. On the third day, Hater stood in his boxers before the mirror in his bathroom and stared at his heart through his ribs. He was surprised it didn’t look any different. 

He was in a funk. He barely left his room. He spoke only in short sentences. Peepers tried to cheer him up. Peepers did his best to ensure that none of the Watchdogs mentioned Wander around him. Peepers planned to conquer planets and get him back into his old mood. But Hater was starting to question even being evil. What if he stopped being evil altogether? Was that what Wander wanted? What was the point of even being evil anyways? It didn’t gain him love. It only made him miserable.

Peepers took him to a planet to make fun of the loser citizens there. That did help Hater a bit. He figured that Wander had said he didn’t care if he was a villain or not. But even that didn’t get rid of his funk for long, especially since the Mooplexians went and fried their brains for a bit.

It wasn’t until Hater came back from another pointless meeting with Peepers that Hater noticed it. There was a small bag of cookies sitting on his pillow with a small note signed with a “Hope you’re feeling better soon! Love, Wander” attached to it.

That was what finally stopped his funk. 

Hater held the bag of cookies in his hands and slowly crushed them. He crumbled them up and dropped them to the floor. He stepped on them and jumped up and down. Then he struck at them with his lightning.

“How dare he?” Hater screamed, feeling angrier than he had in weeks. “How dare he act like nothing changed? How dare he act like he’s not heartbroken too? He’s continuing to live his happy little life, isn’t he? I’ll kill him. I’ll destroy him and everything he loves! I’ll make him hurt just as much as I do!” Hater busted out of his room and stalked back into the meeting room that he had wordlessly left before.

“Find me a planet to conquer, now! I want to wreak havoc! I want to terrorize! I want others to scream in pain and beg me for mercy that will never come! I want everyone in this miserable little galaxy to know that Lord Hater is the Greatest and won’t stop until I rule over them all! I want everyone to tremble at the sound of my name!” Hater was screaming into the quiet room.

Peepers saluted. “Yes, sir, right away, sir! Soldiers, move out, we’ve got a planet to conquer!” The other Watchdogs quickly stood and marched out of the room, following after their leader.

“I’m back,” Hater glared out of the window towards the stars before him. “And I’m coming for you, Wander.”

**Author's Note:**

> D: I know, I'm sorry! I had to do it! Feel free to yell at me in the comments or [here on my Tumblr](http://aloneindarknes7.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> I'll try and get the next installment up in a week or two. Meanwhile, I'm sure I'll have something short and sweet up soon, even if it's unrelated to this universe.


End file.
